The Secret Of IA
by sabrina9
Summary: Dans un monde qui devient futuriste, un monde qui commence a être gouverné par les machines, Sakura va vivre sa plus grande aventure, l'amour mais aussi la séparation...


**_The Secret of I.A._**

**_(Le secret de l'I.A.)_**

**__**

_Ordinateur : machine capable d'effectuer toute sorte d'opération et de traitement tel que des calculs, maniement de textes et d'images._

_Intelligence artificielle (I.A.) : programmes informatiques tentant de simuler le comportement de la pensée humaine qui est capable d'apprendre et de comprendre une situation imprévue. Ces programmes ont été intégrés aux ordinateurs dans le but de rendre vivant ce qui a été construit par l'homme, d'une volonté de rendre « humain » les machines_

Le monde, 2012

_Le monde dans lequel les hommes vivent a bien changé depuis sept ans. En effet, en 2005, un scientifique japonais expert en mathématiques et physiques, passionné par les ordinateurs, du nom de Takashi Kirenai fit la plus grande découverte que le monde est jamais connu : la possibilité d'intégrer une intelligence artificielle semblable à celle de l'homme au sein de tous les ordinateurs. Ainsi, les machines qui n'étaient autrefois que de vulgaires bouts de ferrailles au service de l'homme devinrent suite après cet événement, des êtres vivants de clou et d'acier. _

_Cette découverte bouleversa tous les systèmes informatiques mais donna aussi naissance à un monde nouveau. Les ordinateurs qui étaient dès lors dotés de pensées pouvaient réfléchir et choisir comme les hommes. _

_A 45 ans, Takashi Kirenai acheva ce qu'il appela « son trésor », un programme informatique appelé « Loïs » capable de surpasser toutes les autres machines possédant le I.A. car sa capacité à réfléchir et à choisir était plus proche des hommes qu'elle n'a jamais été. _

_Le 15 juillet 2005, il fut décidé que « Loïs », l'intelligence suprême soit intégré à tous les réseaux mondiaux de communication et de sécurité. A partir de ce jour, elle fut la seule à gérer ce que les hommes semblaient incapables de faire seuls, tout cela dans le but de rendre le monde meilleur et plus sur. _

_Aujourd'hui, en 2012, la face du monde qui change ne fait que révéler plus de perversions que par le passé car si les ordinateurs peuvent choisir et penser, ils peuvent aussi distinguer le bien du mal et ainsi, opter la solution qui leur paraîtra la plus avantageuse pour eux… comme les hommes…_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et aussi rayonnants que le soleil regardait de part et d'autre

du grand hall dans lequel elle se trouvait, ses deux yeux verts scrutaient chaque parcelle des lieux quand enfin, ils rencontrèrent ce qu'elle semblait chercher. Elle s'avança jusqu'à un parloir, trainant une grande valise avec elle. Elle portait un pantalon noir assortit avec un large pull de la même couleur, son petit visage rond et ses joues rougies par la chaleur contrastaient énormément avec sa tenue vestimentaire. Avec son cou, elle portait une longue chaine en argent avec pour pendentif la moitié d'un cœur gravé de la lettre « A ». Elle s'arrêta devant la machine et posa son doigt sur l'écran de la machine.

Machine : Nom ?

Demoiselle : Kinomoto

Machine : Prénom ?

Demoiselle : Sakura

Machine : Age ?

Sakura : 21 ans

Machine : Durée du séjour ?

Sakura : Indéfinie

Machine : Prenez votre carte, votre numéro de chambre est le numéro 53, bon séjour à l'Universal Beauty.

Sakura saisit sa carte et s'éloigna pour laisser la place aux autres patients car en réalité cette jeune fille venait d'être convoqué dans un centre de beauté et de soins.

Le monde qui change possède dans les fichiers de Loïs un répertoire contenant l'identité de chaque humain sur terre, ainsi, toutes les informations personnelles y sont intégrées. Pour faire de ce monde un monde meilleur, Loïs a été programmé pour repérer les humains en difficulté et prévenir ce qui pourrait être mauvais pour chacun dans le futur.

La pauvreté n'existe presque plus, les sans abris ont tous une résidence, chaque personne a un emploi et une rémunération, les futurs malades sont repérés et envoyés dans des centres mais surtout, tous les pays sont égaux, permettant de limiter par ce moyen la guerre entre les peuples. Loïs gère toutes ces données et possède à sa disposition une armée de force de l'ordre qui exécute à la lettre ses ordres, les FSA, « forces scpéciales armées ».

La jeune fille du nom de Sakura a en réalité, un problème de poids dû au stress des examens qu'elle passe depuis le début de ses études, ne sachant plus comment bien se nourrir, Loïs l'envoya dans cet institut afin de renouer les bonnes habitudes. Elle a donc du quitter son université, ses amis, sa famille et son petit ami pour prendre soin d'elle. Mais au fond d'elle, cette idée lui est déplaisante car ce genre de chose finit par se savoir tôt ou tard et elle déteste être juger par le regard des autres.

Sakura suivit les pancartes qui indiquaient le couloir des chambres, elle finit par tomber sur le numéro 53. En entendant du bruit dans la chambre, elle toqua à la porte et attendit. Une jeune fille au regard très froid et indifférent vint lui ouvrir, elle la regarda de haut en bas et ouvrit la porte en grand en voyant la valise de la japonaise.

Jeune fille : Tu es une nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle sèchement

Sakura : Oui…

Jeune fille : Tu n'as qu'à t'installer là où il y a de la place, on est trois ici.

Sakura vit une parcelle de chambre vide d'affaires personnelles et posa sa valise au pied de son lit, elle commença à déballer ses affaires mais la jeune fille repoussa ses longs cheveux roux en arrière et se posta juste devant elle, Sakura leva les yeux

Jeune fille : Tu feras ça plus tard, je suis obligée de te montrer les lieux, suis-moi sans broncher

Sakura obéit et la jeune fille lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire en passant par le réfectoire, les salles de bains et le grand salon. Elle la conduisit ensuite vers un couloir qui se trouvait à droite de la porte d'entrée, Sakura vit des gens défilés et les regardait sans dire un mot. La jeune fille toqua à la porte d'un bureau et elles entendirent un « entrez », elles pénétrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait une grande et belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Sur son nez, se trouvait une paire de lunette qui accentuait le regard sympathique de ses yeux bleu-gris. Elle portait un tailleur bleu foncé qui moulait à la perfection sa taille de guêpe.

Jeune fille : Je vous amène la nouvelle Itoki-sensei

Itoki : Merci Kotora, tu peux disposer.

Elle sortit et Sakura s'installa dans un fauteuil sous le geste amical d'Itoki. Elle scruta légèrement les lieux pendant que le professeur chargeait le dossier de Sakura sur son ordinateur.

Itoki : Tout d'abord, laisse-moi me présenter, je me nomme Itoki Lia, je suis docteur ou plutôt diététicienne. Pardonne l'attitude de Kotora, elle a pu te paraître froide.

Sakura : Je ne juge pas les gens

Itoki : Je vois… Je sens que tu n'es pas ici par plaisir alors faisons bref, tu pèses 75kg pour 1m60, est-ce exact ?

Sakura : Oui dit-elle en regardant le sol

Itoki : Bien, notre objectif est de te faire perdre 25kg dans les plus brefs délais. 50kg pour ta taille serait idéal, ceci te permettrait de ne plus avoir de problèmes à l'avenir. Je tiens à te prévenir, même si nous avons de bons résultats, nous ne faisons pas de miracles et des rechutes sont possibles.

Sakura : Je le sais parfaitement mais je n'ai pas choisit de venir ici vous savez, alors que j'en fasse ou pas, le principal aura été que je sois venue

Itoki : Sakura, je comprends ta méfiance mais nous sommes ici pour t'aider.

Sakura : Je sais

Itoki : Très bien, tu suivras tout d'abord le programme de régime niveau 3, ensuite nous verrons pour te faire passer au niveau 2. La première phase consiste à t'habituer à faire du sport et à manger équilibrer. Je te donne ton emploi du temps. Tu y trouveras tes activités journalières.

Sakura : Merci dit-elle en saisissant la feuille qu'Itoki lui tendait

Itoki : Je te remets ensuite ce bracelet, il s'agit en quelque sorte d'un informateur, il nous permettra de suivre ta progression et aussi de voir s'il te manque quelque chose. Il ne craint ni l'eau, ni le feu, ni les chocs.

Sakura : C'est un mouchard…

Itoki : Disons plutôt un informateur

Sakura : Et il craint l'électricité ? demanda-t-elle en attachant le bracelet à son poignet

Itoki : Il ne craint rien, Loïs l'a conçu il y a deux ans et il n'a jamais faiblit, elle le met à jour aussi régulièrement donc tu risques de parfois de voir ton bracelet en chargement.

Sakura : Très bien, ensuite ?

Itoki : C'est tout pour le moment, à moins que tu aies des questions ?

Sakura : Non

Itoki : Alors tu peux disposer, si tu as faim, tu peux te rendre au réfectoire

Sakura : Merci dit-elle en se levant

Elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit le réfectoire où se trouvait différents patients souffrant du même problème qu'elle-même, il y avait des longues rangées de table et au fond de la salle, un grand buffet y était disposé. Elle s'approcha et saisit une assiette en regardant chaque plat mais comme rien ne lui faisait réellement envie, elle ne prit que deux cuillères de salade de fruits et un grand verre d'eau. Elle s'installa à une table isolée des autres et sortit son ordinateur de poche. Ces petites merveilles avaient été commercialisé il y a un an et depuis, tout le monde en possédait un. Ces ordinateurs un peu plus grand que des téléphones portables permettait d'avoir une multitude de programmes ainsi qu'Internet, à lui seul, il avait 1000Go de mémoire sur le disque dur, il faisait aussi lecteur MP3 et téléphone, ces ordinateurs révolutionnèrent le mode de vie des humains depuis sa sortie.

Elle se rendit sur sa page personnelle et commença à taper un message : « Ca va ? Je viens juste d'arriver. Tu me manques énormément, la vie va être dure sans toi, je t'aime Akino. Sakura. ». Elle envoya le message et observa un groupe de jeunes qui rigolaient, ils semblaient en parfaite forme, sans problème de poids car filles comme garçons, ils avaient la taille parfaite. Peut-être étaient-ils en phase terminale du programme, comme quoi, les miracles existaient. Sakura se souvenait de sa jeunesse, elle se souvenait du temps où elle était semblable à ces gens et faisait aussi partie de l'équipe de gymnastique de son ancienne école. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle changerait à ce point… Même certains de ses amis avaient du mal à la reconnaître quand ils la revoyaient dans la rue, puis, gênés, ils s'esquivèrent assez rapidement. Sakura avait commencé à se détester quand elle avait commencé à changer, elle ne se supportait plus, aussi, elle évitait toujours de se regarder dans le miroir entièrement nue. Mais elle avait beau se rebuter, elle ne faisait rien pour changer car c'était trop dur pour elle, les examens, le stress, la famille… Tout cela faisait qu'elle mangeait deux fois plus qu'elle ne devrait. Et plus elle mangeait, plus elle grossissait et plus elle se détestait. Complexé par son poids, elle finit par changer sa garde de robe en achetant des vêtements de plus en plus sombres, de plus en plus ample. Elle se repliait sur elle-même petit à petit. Tomoyo, sa meilleure amie et cousine, avait bien essayé de l'aider mais en vain, elle s'était coupée du monde. Et puis… Un jour, sur Internet et les forums de rencontre, elle fit la connaissance d'Akino. Il habitait dans la même ville qu'elle et elle était tombée sous son charme immédiatement, ils s'étaient alors rencontré après six mois d'attente et il lui avait proposé de devenir sa petite amie. Elle avait accepté avec joie il y a deux mois de cela et grâce à lui, recommença à s'ouvrir peu à peu aux autres, jusqu'à ce que Loïs la convoque dans ce centre… Elle avait pris cela comme une trahison de la part de ses proches qui l'avaient poussé à venir sans se soucier de ses sentiments véritables.

Soudain, elle entendit une sonnerie, elle vit les gens autour d'elle se lever et ranger leurs plateaux. Encore peu familière avec les lieux et les habitudes, elle fit de même et à contre-cœur, elle s'adressa à l'un des jeunes adolescents qui était avec le groupe qu'elle avait vu rire quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sakura : Excuse-moi

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus se retourna, quand il vit Sakura, il lui adressa le plus beau des sourires

Jeune homme : Oui ?

Sakura : Hum… Je me demandais ce que la sonnerie signifiait

Jeune homme : Oh, tu es nouvelle ? Et bien c'est l'heure des activités sportives, tu devrais te rendre dans le hall d'entrée, c'est là que les instructeurs t'expliqueront tout

Sakura : D'accord, merci !

Elle s'éloigna mais le jeune la rattrapa en lui saisissant le bras, elle se retourna vers lui, interloquée

Jeune homme : C'est dans l'autre direction pour le grand hall, tu passes par la porte là-bas

Sakura : Ah d'accord, merci beaucoup dit-elle en s'inclinant

Jeune homme : A propos, tu es très jolie ! dit-il en souriant

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise mais sourit gentiment, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'on lui disait une chose pareille, même Akino ne l'avait jamais complimenté ainsi. Elle sentit soudain une certaine mélancolie car en vérité, où en était-elle de sa relation avec lui ? En deux mois de relation, ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassé, pas sur les lèvres du moins, un baiser sur le front, un autre sur la joue mais jamais autre chose. Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils se promenaient, allaient au cinéma, jouait à des jeux-vidéos, elle passait des heures avec lui mais les signes de tendresse se limitaient toujours à une caresse sur la tête.

Elle arriva dans le hall où se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux couleur noisette, il avait un regard très dur mais tendre à la fois, sur son nez se trouvait une paire de lunettes. Des mèches de cheveux retombaient de part et d'autre sur son front et sa nuque qu'il dégagea d'un geste sensuel. Il portait un ensemble de survêtement blanc qui révélaient ses muscles et sa carrure d'athlète. A sa main droite, il tenait un carnet de notes et de la gauche un stylo. Quand il vit Sakura arriver et attendre seule, il se dirigea vers elle

Jeune homme : Ton nom ?

Sakura : Ki… Kinomoto Sakura

Jeune homme : Bienvenue dans notre institut

Sakura : Merci

Des jeunes gens les rejoignèrent bientôt, Sakura regardaient les arrivants et constataient qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents d'elle car ils semblaient appréhender leur venue, certains observaient le sol, d'autres se rongeaient machinalement les ongles. Le jeune homme qui s'était adressé à Sakura précédemment s'avança et attendit le silence qui ne fit pas tarder, il sourit et balaya du regard les gens présents

Instructeur : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue, je me présente, je suis Syaoran. Je suis votre instructeur durant la période où vous serez au niveau 3 du programme. Si l'on m'a choisit c'est parce que cette étape est la plus dure, réapprendre à manger, faire du sport, je sais que pour vous, tout cela peut paraître difficile mais ce n'est qu'une épreuve qui je vous le promets vous ai bénéfique. Je ne vous cacherais pas que je pourrais parfois être dur avec vous, exiger toujours plus mais peut-être qu'un jour, vous me remercierez ! Je vais vous expliquer tout ce qui se passera mais si certains d'entre vous ont déjà consulté leur emploi du temps, ils s'en doutent peut-être. Tout d'abord, nous allons commencer par un peu de sport ensuite vous irez tous dans le bâtiment A vous détendre avec un massage et une douche chaude et pour finir, vous pourrez aller dîner et vous coucher si vous le souhaiter. Ici, il y a un couvre-feu qui débute à minuit pile, chacun d'entre vous devra se plier aux règles de l'établissement au risque de courir de gros ennuis. Des questions ?

Devant le silence de ses auditeurs, Syaoran leur fit signe et les emmena à l'extérieur où se trouvait des terrains de sport comme le football, le basket ou encore le tennis. Syaoran posa ses affaires et conduisit ses élèves dans les vestiaires pour qu'ils se changent. Une fois fait, il leur ordonna de courir cinq tours autour du terrain de football. Ils s'exécutèrent sans trop broncher et à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait devant Syaoran, celui-ci demanda leur nom afin de faire l'appel. Au deuxième tour, certains commençaient déjà à trainer des pieds et d'autres marchaient, Syaoran se leva et leur cria d'y mettre un peu plus de rigueur où il leur faisait faire deux cents pompes ce soir après le dîner. Les concernés reprirent le footing immédiatement, Sakura elle, courait à petit pas tranquillement mais sentit soudain une violente douleur à la poitrine et manqua de souffle à cinq cents metres de la fin du cinquième tour. Syaoran se précipita vers elle et voulu l'arrêter mais elle s'entêtait à lui dire qu'elle voulait finir son footing, il lui saisit le bras mais elle le repoussa un peu brusquement et arriva au point de départ. Elle tomba sur les genoux et respira difficilement, Syaoran pris sa bouteille d'eau en urgence et la fit boire doucement. Une fois que son état se fut un peu amélioré, il soupira de soulagement.

Syaoran : Ne me refais jamais de frayeur pareille !

Sakura : Ca va, c'est pas grave, ça m'arrive parfois

Syaoran : Souvent ?

Sakura : Parfois mais ce n'est pas très grave, le docteur a dit que c'était juste un peu d'asthme

Syaoran : Très bien mais en rentrant, tu iras voir le docteur de l'institut

Sakura : Oui monsieur

Syaoran : Syaoran, je préfère Syaoran

Ce dernier regard autour de lui et vit que tous ces élèves avaient finis leurs tours avec succès ce qui était rare car les derniers qu'il avait eu étaient vraiment démotivés par tout et de tout.

Syaoran : Je suis très content de vous, rares sont ceux qui ont tenus le défi dès leur arrivé ! Bien maintenant, nous allons passer au basket-ball !

Il forma des équipes mixtes, prit son sifflet et lança le ballon. Lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, les filles comme le garçon se ruèrent sur le ballon. Seule Sakura était très passive au jeu, lorsqu'elle avait le ballon, elle faisait de très bonnes passes à ses coéquipiers mais ne prenait jamais l'initiative de se rendre vers le panier pour tenter de marquer. Syaoran qui le remarqua en prit note comme pour chaque élève d'ailleurs. Il notait leur attitude face au jeu, il remarqua que contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, les filles étaient plus agressives que les garçons durant le match et avaient plus tendance à foncer qu'eux qui prenaient beaucoup plus de temps à penser aux tactiques de jeu.

Au bout d'une heure, les voyant tous trempés jusqu'au slip et surtout la respiration de plus en plus difficile, il siffla pour l'arrêt de jeu.

Syaoran : Bien, nous allons rentrer, je vous félicite vraiment

Ils les raccompagna jusqu'au centre où une foule de gens s'affairaient, Sakura regardaient les gens défiler dans les couloirs, cela ressemblait énormément à sa faculté.

Syaoran : Allez aux douches et rendez-vous au premier sous-sol pour la séance de massage ! Allez dîner et vous coucher ensuite, demain sera encore une longue journée. A demain

Tous : A demain Sensei

Sakura regagna sa chambre, elle alla chercher ses affaires de toilette et des habits de rechange, elle repéra quelques filles de son groupe et les suivirent pour se rendre aux douches. Elle attendit que toutes les filles rentrent dans les douches pour se déshabiller, elle posa ses affaires dans son vestiaire attitré mais fut surprise par une fille qui sortait de la douche. Une jeune fille mince aux regards bleu océan, aux lèvres roses pulpeuses et au cheveux roux tel le pelage d'un renard. Sakura eut tout de suite le réflexe de se couvrir d'un pull, la fille la regarda et rigola puis s'éloigna vers son vestiaire. Cette première resta un moment figée puis une autre jeune fille pencha la tête à l'extérieur de la douche après avoir vu la scène, elle fit signe à Sakura qui hésitante, finit par s'avancer. La jeune fille lui sourit puis colla ses lèvres contre l'oreille droite de Sakura

Jeune fille : Ne fais pas attention, c'est une peste celle-là, à son arrivée, elle faisait trois fois ton poids ! Elle cherche juste à faire peur aux nouvelles !

Sakura : Merci…

Jeune fille : Mon nom est Tamaki, mais tu peux m'appeler Tama-chan. Je te présente mes deux cousines Kiriya et Fukari. C'est un problème de famille comme tu peux le voir !

Sakura : Mais non vous n'êtes pas…

Kiriya : C'est gentil de peser tes mots Sakura mais tu sais, on comprend parfaitement qu'on a un problème !

Sakura : Ce n'est pas un problème enfin je ne pense pas…

Fukari : Ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid, viens prendre ta douche ! On ira papoter au dîner !

Sakura sourit et s'exécuta, elle se sentait enfin bien d'avoir trouvé des gens qui la comprennent et qui l'acceptent telle qu'elle était, que des gens ne fassent pas de « différence » entre elle et eux.

Une fois la douche terminée, elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger, il y avait un buffet avec des plats très équilibrés donc des légumes cuits à la vapeur, des viandes non grasses, des crustacés, des fruits et des salades. Sakura prit un peu de salade et du pain puis alla s'installer avec ses nouvelles amies, elle discutèrent presque toute la soirée quand une annonce les interrompit « Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous vous rappelons que le couvre-feu est à minuit, nous vous prions de bien vouloir regagner vos chambres dans une heure au plus tard. Merci pour votre compréhension de bonne fin de soirée. »

Sakura : Je ne m'y ferais jamais !

Tamaki : Au couvre-feu ?

Sakura : Oui, tu sais, moi j'ai l'habitude de ne pas me coucher avant trois heures du matin !

Fukari : Pareil pour nous ! Des heures devant l'ordinateur avec les jeux en réseaux ou les discussions !

Kiriya : Une fois Tama-chan est restée collé à un nouveau jeu en réseau euh… le nom…

Tamaki : Warcraft 3

Kiriya : Voilà c'est ça ! Et donc, on s'est réveillé le lendemain elle était toujours scotchée devant son écran ! Elle tuait tout ce qui bougeait et quand on a voulu l'approcher, elle a sursauté d'une telle force qu'elle est tombée de sa chaise et qu'elle a fait tomber son ordinateur portable avec elle !

Fukari : Oh oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé ! Et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, comme si elle faisait partit du monde de son jeu !

Tamaki : Oui, c'était le bon vieux temps… Bon les filles, on va filer, il est vingt trois heures vingt

Sakura : Vous êtes dans la même chambre ?

Kiriya : Malheureusement ! Ah lala… Fukari ronfle dit-elle doucement à Sakura

Fukari : Je t'ai entendu ! dit-elle en lui tapant la tête avec un magazine

Tamaki : C'est quoi ?

Fukari : Le magazine ? Oh c'est le magazine d'informations informatiques « SecretOfComputer »

Sakura : Et ça dit quoi ?

Fukari : Il y a eu un décès, Takashi Kirenai est mort la nuit dernière en circonstances inconnues, ça ressemble à un meurtre si vous voulez mon avis

Tamaki : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Fukari : Bah… Enfin bon, circonstances inconnues, ça veut dire que les experts ne savent pas comment ni de quoi il est mort, en plus, enfin je veux dire, il était très célèbre ! Tout le monde voulait sa peau et ses travaux sur Loïs

Voix : Mesdemoiselles, je crois que vous ne devriez plus être ici

Elles se retournèrent et virent Syaoran, toutes lui sourirent sauf Sakura mais il ne rendit pas leur sourire

Tamaki : Toujours aussi rabat-joie !

Syaoran : C'est pour vous que je dis ça je te signale Tama !

Kiriya : Syaoran, tu ne veux pas un rencard avec moi ?

Syaoran : Désolé, je ne mélange pas travail et plaisir !

Kiriya : Humpf, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques !

Syaoran : C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois ! dit-il en lui tapotant la tête, bon maintenant, filez vite !

Elles sortirent de la salle sous son regard bienveillant et se rendirent dans les dortoirs.

Sakura tournait en rond dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et puis soudain, il lui fallait aller aux toilettes ! Elle se leva discrètement en essayant de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre et sortit de la pièce. Elle longea le couloir et arriva devant les toilettes puis rentra. Une fois finie, elle se lavait les mains quand elle vit que son bracelet clignotait, elle l'observa un moment mais étant donné qu'on lui avait déjà dit que parfois, il faisait des mises à jour automatiques, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. En sortant des toilettes, elle passa devant une porte avec écrit « privé » dessus, c'est à ce moment là que son bracelet émit un petit bruit. Elle regarda et vit qu'il affichait « passe la porte ». Croyant halluciné, elle continua sa route mais dès qu'elle passait devant une porte avec pour écriteau « privé », son bracelet clignota et affichait « passe la porte ». Arrivée à la dernière porte privé, elle se décida et poussa la porte. Elle vit alors un long couloir blanc et avança, elle se trouva devant une porte en acier avec sur le côté, une tablette. Son bracelet afficha alors « scanner d'empruntes », elle posa sa main sur la tablette, un rayon passa dessous et déverrouilla la porte. Sakura continuait d'avancer puis arriva devant une autre porte en acier, là, son bracelet afficha « scanner rétinien », elle posa sa tête sur une sorte de socle, un rayon passa devant ses yeux et déverrouilla la porte. Sakura se retourna en se demandant comment elle avait réussit à franchir toutes ces portes mais puisqu'elle y était, elle décida de continuer sa route. Elle tomba sur une dernière porte avec une tablette remplie de chiffres et de lettres, son bracelet afficha « Syaoran » et elle commença à taper les lettres qui fit ouvrir la porte, elle allait entrer mais des bruits de pas et de voix l'alertèrent, elle se cacha dans un coin et vit Syaoran avec Itoki passer devant elle.

Syaoran : Je l'ai vu je te dit ! Il y avait une personne sur les écrans de caméras !

Sakura observa les coins du couloir et vit en effet des caméras, elle se cacha le visage pour ne pas être reconnue et attendit

Itoki : S'il y a un espion, il ne doit pas se trouver bien loin !

Syaoran : Itoki ! Le mot de passe a été tapé ! Ca veut dire que…

Itoki : L'intrus se trouve à l'intérieur !

Ils coururent à l'intérieur de la salle dans laquelle Sakura n'avait pas pu entrer et la grande porte se referma derrière eux. Sakura, se cachant toujours le visage, sortit du long couloir et regagna sa chambre, elle s'allongea dans son lit, le souffle court

Voix : Où étais-tu ?

Sakura : Aux toilettes ! dit-elle en reconnaissant la voix de Kotora

Kotora : Les sorties de nuit ne sont pas autorisées trancha-t-elle d'un ton sec

Sakura : Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas qu'aller aux toilettes était interdit !

Kotora : J'ai l'œil sur toi !

Elle ignora les dernières paroles de la jeune fille et remonta la couverture sur elle, puis, elle regarda son bracelet et vit afficher « Bonne nuit Sakura ». Cette dernière phrase la figea de stupeur mais la fatigue gagna vite sur l'étonnement

**A suivre **


End file.
